Warriors New Moon
by KeketKageAlakshmi
Summary: This is Shadow Clan after the current Warriors books, how can 5 new apprentices save the forest? (I think, I've only finished Firestar's books) no hateing plze. R


This is a Warriors FanFic. Yes, to all those who would disagree, yes this is a fanfic. I own Deathpaw, Steelpaw, my Mousepaw, Blackpaw, Hawkpaw,and Tabbypaw, my versions of Warrior cats, nothing else! :) Don't hate on Shadow Clan please! R&R

Nightstar, leader of the Shadow Clan jumped onto Shadow rock and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around Shadow rock for a clan meeting!"

Cats stream out from around the camp and sat in the shadow of the rock. Nightstar straightened himself up as much as possible with his wound. "There are new kits old enough to be apprentices." He meowed.

"Deathkit! Will you come up here please?"

A small black she-kit with purple eyes and abnormally large claws climbed up. "Yes Nightstar?" She purred. "You are 6 moons old, old enough to become an apprentice." He meowed. "Do you choose to become an apprentice and learn from your teacher to become a warrior?" "Yes." Deathkit said. "By the power invested in me, and by will of Star clan, I name you Deathpaw, apprentice of the Shadow clan, I assign you to Thornpelt, to teach and train you."

Thornpelt nodded and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Steelkit, come up here please." A small grey she-cat crawled up. "Do you choose to become an apprentice, learn from your teacher and train to be a warrior?" He asked. "Yes." Steelkit replied. "By the power invested in me and by the will of Star clan, I name you Steelpaw, apprentice to Brightpelt." They touched noses.

"Lastly, Hawkkit, you too are old enough to become an apprentice, do you choose to become an apprentice, and train with your mentor?" Nightstar asked a small tabby she-cat. "Yes." Hawkkit meowed. "I name you Hawkpaw, apprentice to Brambleface." He said. Brambleface and Hawkpaw touched noses.

Deathpaw, Steelpaw and Hawkpaw were sharing tongues in the apprentice's den. "We're finally apprentices!" Deathpaw purred. "Yeah, this is great!" Steelpaw agreed. The deputy Oakfang came in. "All warriors and apprentices are need at the dirt tunnel." He growled. The 3 she-cats looked at each other. "Why?" Hawkpaw asked. "Thunderclan is attacking at the border." Oakfang replied. The 3 apprentices jumped to their paws. "We're coming!" Steelpaw said. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

At the border, Hawkpaw, Steelpaw, and Deathpaw stood with the other warriors. "I don't see Thunder Clan." Steelpaw meowed. "Try smelling mouse-brain!" Deathpaw said tensely, her fear sent traveled to Thornpelt, Oakfang walked over to him. "Do you think your apprentice is ready?" He growled. "She will have to be." Thornpelt said, walking towards Deathpaw. "She must to survive this."

"Their sent is coming closer!" Hawkpaw said. Brambleface was standing next to her. "Good nose young one." She purred. Suddenly, there was a sound from the bushes! Large cats and smaller apprentices as well, poured out from the Thunder Clan side. Steelpaw, Hawkpaw, and Deathpaw's shackles rose up on their back and they hissed. The warriors stood calmly, waiting.

A large orange/red cat stepped out into the clearing between the boundaries. "Greetings Shadow Clan." He meowed. Deathpaw couldn't help herself and yowled. "What do YOU want?" Thornpelt walked up to stand beside her. "Forgive my apprentice's rather rash outburst, but her question is one all of Shadow Clan would like the answer to Firestar!" He said. "It's simple; Brokenkit and Dunekit are Thunder Clan kits!" Firepaw meowed sharply. "We want them back!"

Hawkpaw looked at her mentor who was staring at Firepaw with a burning hatred. Nightstar stepped forward. "Those are Shadow Clan kits!" He yowled in defiance. "They were born in Shadow Clan, they shall be raised here, and here they shall stay! Shadow Clan ATTACK!"

Hawkpaw, Deathpaw, and Steelpaw took off towards the Thunder clan warriors together. "Let's go for Firestar!" Steelpaw hissed to her friends. They nodded. Firestar was locked in a battle with a Shadow clan tom named Furtail, he finally managed to shake him when 3 young Shadow Clan she-cats came running towards him!

"Attack together!" Deathpaw hissed. "On my signal!" They surrounded him. "NOW!" Deathpaw yowled. All three cats attacked as one, claws outstretched.

Firepaw had turned in time to see the black, steel grey, and tabby apprentices leaping at him! He swiped at the tabby one, cutting into her ear. She yowled in pain, she kept coming. The black one leapt, but in a flash of grey, she was intercepted by the Thunder Clan deputy Greystripe! The grey one and tabby one went to help their friend. Firestar slipped towards the Shadow Clan camp, not noticing that the tabby Shadow Clan apprentice was following!

Deathpaw and Steelpaw were fighting Greystripe with all their strength. He finally retreated. "YEAH! RUN HOME SCARDY-CAT!" Deathpaw yowled after him. "Hey, where's Hawkpaw?"

At the Shadow Clan camp, Firestar was searching for the kits. "Don't move!" a voice rang out. The young tabby apprentice walked up. "I'm Hawkpaw," She growled. "And I'm your worst nightmare!" She bounded at Firestar. "Hold on." Firestar said. "I'm not going to fight you! I just want the kits!" Hawkpaw growled. "They're Shadow Clan kits; we need warriors more than you do, so you can't have them!" She spat. "I'll give you one chance, leave and NEVER come back!" she said to him. Firestar saw he wasn't going to get the kits so he retreated behind the boarder yelling. "Thunder Clan, pull back." They disappeared.

"YEAH! RUN YOU LITTLE KITS!" Steelpaw shouted. The three apprentices nuzzled each other. "Great job Hawkpaw!" Deathpaw purred. "Yeah, that was AMAZING!" Steelpaw agreed. Hawkpaw's mentor Brambleface walked over. "Well done." He told her. "Thanks everyone." Hawkpaw purred. "Let's get some rest."

That night, Cederflower; the Clan's medicine cat, had a vision.

_5 Young Heroes Shall Answer the Call, 5 Shall Fight, But One Will Fall. But, In The End, Shadows Will Finally Live At Peace In The Forest. _

Cederflower pondered what this might mean. "I wonder if Star Clan means the 3 new apprentices and the only other apprentices Blackpaw and Tabbypaw. Nightstar must know of this!" She padded towards Nightstar's den.

Meanwhile, the four apprentices were getting settled down for the night. Blackpaw yawned. "Good night guys." He murmured. They all fell asleep. Deathpaw had a strange dream. She was all alone in a dark forest, but she could hear other cats. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. Suddenly she heard fighting, and saw her, Hawkpaw, Steelpaw, Blackpaw, and Tabbypaw fighting something, she couldn't see what. She didn't know which cat it came from, but there was a yowl! She woke with a start.

"Hey Deathpaw, are you okay?" Steelpaw asked, looking over. Deathpaw shook herself. "I'm fine, just a creepy dream. G'night." She rolled over and fell back asleep.

That morning, Nightstar called a meeting. "Cederflower has received a new prophesy! It states that 5 young cats will answer a call for action. All 5 will fight, but only 4 will return mostly unharmed. Tabbypaw, Blackpaw, Deathpaw, or Steelpaw. Have any of you had strange dreams?" He demanded. "Um, I have." Deathpaw said. "What happened in your dream?" Nightstar asked. "Well, I was walking in black, then I saw me, Mousepaw, Blackpaw, and Steelpaw fighting something, then there was a yowl from one of the cats, then I woke up." Deathpaw said.

All the cats gazed at Nightstar. He looked serious. "All 5 of you are to tell me if you have any more omens, tell me or Oakstone immediately. I must travel to Mouthermouth and speak with Star Clan. I leave at sun high. Dissmissed." Steelpaw turned to Tabbypaw. "Um, no offence Tabbypaw, but you're blind, you can't fight!" Steelpaw meowed quietly. "Try to stop me!" Tabbypaw hissed back.


End file.
